Doctor Gone Bad
by bumblewolf
Summary: Patches of his jeans were ripped, exposing bloody flesh underneath. He was no longer wearing shoes; the trail of red footprints behind him was evidence of this. Flames danced behind him, echoing the screams of the dying. A locket soaked in red, dangled from his hand as he entered the Tardis. A locket I recognized immediately. Dark 11th Doctor oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Gone Bad

**Author's Note****: ****WARNING! Dark doctor one-shot! I got this idea from a picture online. If enough people like it, maybe I'll continue it. Please R/R. Also enjoy!**

He was covered in blood. His hair was stained with the dark liquid, crimson streaks smeared across his once white shirt. Or what was left of it. Under the singed tweed jacket, the familiar button up was now torn to shreds, meager strips of cloth clinging to his body by sheer will. Slashes ran across his cheek and toned chest, adding to the warrior effect.

Patches of his jeans were ripped, exposing bloody flesh underneath. He was no longer wearing shoes; the trail of red footprints behind him was evidence of this. Flames danced behind him, echoing the screams of the dying. A locket soaked in red, dangled from his hand as he entered the Tardis. A locket I recognized immediately.

"Where are they?" I whispered, at first, too shocked and fear ridden to speak any louder.

He looked at me with cold eyes, before a slow predatory smile slid across his face. Without taking his eyes off me, he shut the Tardis door with a resounding bang, leaving the room in silence.

His intense gaze penetrated me, immobilizing me where I stood.

"Doctor. Where are Amy and Rory?" I asked, my legs threatening to collapse under me.

At my words, the Doctor began advancing towards me; his actions making me back up, until I hit a wall. He came closer until he was right in front of me, his warm breath fanning over my face. The smell of the burnt material of his once clean jacket surrounded me, nearly causing me to gag. An unbearable silence surrounded us, my heart beating so loudly I swore he could hear it. He smiled wider, giving me the impression that he could.

"Doc-," I started, but was quickly silenced when his hand wrapped tightly around my throat. I grasped his arm, trying to pry his fingers from my neck, but to no avail. Though his hands were slicked with blood, it made it no easier for me to escape.

He leaned in close to my face, until our noses were practically touching. He stared intensely at me for a moment, before a strange look came over his features. I swallowed nervously and squirmed uncomfortably. I clenched my eyes shut for a second, to try and summon up whatever sliver of courage I had left. Then something touched my face.

I froze, unwilling to open my eyes.

That 'something' slid from my cheek to my ear, a warm sensation following it. I shivered when I realized what was touching me. It was the Doctor's nose.

His breath tickled my ear, his hand squeezing tighter, before he spoke.

"Do you want to know how they died?" He whispered, causing me to snap my eyes open. He pulled back and chuckled at the fear present on my face.

With his free hand he gently caressed my cheek, making me flinch away from him.

"Doctor please." I pleaded.

"They screamed so… much." He purred, tracing my lower lip. My heart picked up speed, my breathing becoming more erratic. "I took my time killing them." He continued, pressing his body closer to mine, until I could barely move.

"What did you do to them?" I asked in horror, immediately regretting the question.

"I would spare you from the gruesome details, but that's not in my nature. Not anymore." He growled maliciously.

My eyes went wide and I took my hands off of his arm to try and shove him off me. He chuckled at this, the sound rumbling through my body in an unpleasant manner.

"I used my sonic screwdriver to boil their insides. But that was just the beginning of their torture. I bet you're wondering why I'm drenched in blood. Most of it_ is_ theirs. Quite an interesting story really."

I covered my ears with my hands; my eyes squeezed shut, as he recounted his gruesome deed.

"Stop." I commanded, trying to block out his voice and the disturbing images flooding through my mind.

"It had to be done. They were in my way." He stated, gritting his teeth, giving him a feral look. I turned my head away, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Look at me." The Doctor demanded, shifting ever so slightly. This gave me a little space, so I used the leverage to my advantage.

Using all my strength and praying it would be enough; I pushed against the Doctor's chest, and shoved him back, effectively freeing my windpipe. I rubbed my neck, and coughed, wincing at the tenderness I felt. Something akin to amusement flickered in the Doctor's eyes, before he took a step back, a bloody footprint following him.

The Doctor turned then and casually removed his nearly incinerated jacket, draping it on the Tardis console. Without much of a shirt left to cover him, I could see his well-developed muscles clearly, another jolt of fear running through me. I continued rubbing my irritated flesh, realizing with dread, that The Doctor, the man I had trusted, I now feared.

"What happened to you?" I blurted, my question loud, in the deathly quiet room.

The Doctor remained silent, his fist clenching the only indication he had heard me. No going back now. I thought, taking a few steps towards him.

"Ever since River died-"

"DON'T MENTION HER NAME!" The Doctor shouted, slamming his fist onto the Tardis console. The Tardis shuddered, seemingly as afraid of The Doctor as I was. He turned then, his blazing eyes, causing me to pause. I took a deep breath and willed myself to step closer, trying not to tremble.

"She wouldn't have wanted this." I said, not saying 'her' name again. The Doctor gave no response to this, only stared. I took another step. "This monster you've become." I said, my voice wavering. "What you've done to them." Step. "To the people you loved." Another step.

I was now directly in front of him now, my brain screaming at me that that was a bad idea. I swallowed and hesitantly reached my shaking hand up to place it over one of The Doctor's hearts. He turned to face me and it took all my strength not to run out of the Tardis.

"You once told me that having two hearts gives you more insight on what is right. Look with your hearts. You know this is wrong. And I know there is some way you can fix this." I whispered, looking at him with pleading eyes.

His gaze softened for a moment, before the cold look came back over his features. He smiled thinly and took my hand from his chest and inspected it.

"I think a ring on this finger will do just nicely. " He said, in a sickeningly pleasant manner. "And I know just the scrap metal to make it out of." He grinned, tugging me over to sit on a chair. I plopped down in the chair, wary and very very nervous.

The Doctor pulled up another chair and sat in front of me and smiled like a predator that had caught its prey. Which in reality, he had. He stared at me, before lifting up his hand to show me the locket.

I gasped in shock. Up close, the locket looked horrible. The once beautiful gold piece, was dented and scratched, the blood filling in the chipped areas. The Doctor smirked at my reaction, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his sonic screwdriver.

"I think it's only appropriate that this should be used as your wedding ring." He chuckled, waving his screwdriver up and down the locket. Before my eyes, the gift I had given Amy, turned into a gold banded, diamond ring. The diamond was blood red.

I couldn't speak. My whole body felt numb. The Doctor I knew really is gone. I thought, watching as he stood and took my hand. I shut my eyes as the cold metal slipped onto my finger.

"I now pronounce you Mrs. Timelord." He said, laughing at his own joke. "And now, I may kiss the bride." He said, leaning over me. A tear slid down my cheek as his lips crashed down on mine, sealing my grim fate. I couldn't help but think that on his lips, I could taste the blood of the innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** By popular request here is chapter two…..**

He hit me for the first time that next day.

I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom fiddling with the ring that had become permanently attached to my finger. Bile threatened to rise from my throat at the realization that I was infinitely stuck with the last item of my murdered friends. My eyes began filling with unshed tears, but I forced them down, knowing the Doctor hated crying. I feared what he would do if he saw that I had been weeping.

It was quiet in the Tardis. But it wasn't the usual jovial hum of the spaceship. The silence was eerie and tense, the Doctor's absence having a noticeable effect on the interior of the police box. I shivered at the chill present in the air, and I ran my arms up and down my sides, in an attempt to warm myself. I absentmindedly bit my lip, wondering in worry, where the Doctor exactly was.

He had disappeared shortly after kissing me and hadn't returned since. Part of me was relieved he hadn't come back to the Tardis in fear of what he what do to me. I winced, remembering the rough treatment he had given me, and the bruises he had placed upon my body.

You should leave. My subconscious urged. He's not the same Doctor you once knew. He'll kill you if you stay any longer. My mind warned. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the truthful voice. I know. I thought. But he needs me to help him. There's something wrong with him. I can't let him hurt any more people. I have to protect him from himself. I reasoned, having an internal battle with myself.

The noise of the Tardis door slamming open reverberated throughout the ship.

I snapped out of my inner conflict with a fright, realizing that the Doctor had returned. And he didn't sound happy. I doubted he would ever be jovial again.

I listened for his footsteps and jumped back, when I could make out the heavy thudding of his shoes, travelling down the hall to my room. I scooted back, until I was pressed against the wall, with my knees hugging my chest. I whimpered lightly at the loud sound his feet were producing, my heart racing as they got nearer to my door.

The echo of his movements ceased once he was standing directly in front of my room. My throat went dry as I stared at his shadow under the door, the shape seeming menacing. I silently prayed that the Tardis would sense I was in danger and would lock my door. It seemed that for once, she wasn't on my side.

I sharply inhaled, as the entrance to my room opened slowly, the squeaking hinges causing the hairs along my arm to rise. The Doctor stood imposingly in the doorway, his breaths loud and labored. I nervously waited for him to say something, all the while praying that he wouldn't come any closer.

It seemed fate that day detested me, for the Doctor entered my room after a moment, his body swaying oddly to the side. I pressed myself closer to the wall, not wanting the Doctor to touch me again. I shuddered at the horrid memory of his hands on me, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

He stopped in front of me, gazing down at me with clouded eyes. I recognized that look, but at the moment I couldn't quite remember where from. I searched his eyes, wondering what his intentions were. I could have asked him, but I was afraid of what his answer might be.

I swallowed fearfully when the Doctor smiled, tilting his head to the side in a seemingly innocent manner. This only set me more on edge. I tightened the grip on my legs, my sharp nails digging into my bare flesh. I instantly regretted wearing shorts. The barely concealing clothing made me feel vulnerable, something I hadn't planned on feeling.

"Stand up." The Doctor commanded sweetly, though nothing about the words brought me comfort.

I scrambled off my feet, my legs shaking in terror. I willed them to stop, not wanting the Doctor to see my fear. I kept my head lowered, noticing he had found clothing, though the dark color of the items didn't suit him.

I heard him chuckle before I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his. I sucked in a sharp breath, clenching my fists at my side, preparing for the worst.

The Doctor regarded me with an amused expression, lightly stroking my cheek, and using his other hand to skim along my arm.

I felt sick. I was mortified at the monster before me, who hours earlier had killed two of the people I loved most. I swallowed my disgust, though the feeling of repulsion remained deep in my abdomen.

A silence stretched before us, before the Doctor sighed deeply, startling me, and causing me to jump back, effectively trapping me against the wall. The Doctor loomed over me, before slowly leaning down. I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"I knew I was right in choosing you." He whispered against my lips, before capturing them in his own.

His breath reeked of a pungent odor, the scent causing realization to hit me. The Doctor was drunk. Or at least slightly intoxicated. Thought the smell wasn't an alcoholic beverage I was familiar with, the strong aroma was irreplaceable. The Doctor hadn't partaken in any form of alcohol or drugs since I had met him. On several occasion he'd turn down my offer of a drink, claiming that the liquid slowed down his brain cells. I think now, that he only wanted to protect us from what really happened if he consumed the poison.

The kiss was soft at first, but soon escalated into something dangerous. His movements became erratic and heated, his hands roaming over me, like a predator sizing up its prey. He pressed himself closer to me, his hands placed on either side of my head, his knee between my legs. He had me pinned, and this thought, which used to excite me, now only brought pure undiluted terror. I dreaded how far he would try to take this.

I soon got my answer, when the Doctor began tugging at the thin wrap I was wearing. I yelled in protest, nearly screaming when he bit my lip at my defiance.

I yanked away from him, noticing the wild look in his eyes and the thin trickle of blood that was dribbling down his chin. I understood now why people feared him. His chest brushed mine with every breath he took, letting me feel the rapid pounding of his two hearts.

He languidly licked his lips, never breaking eye contact. He then leaned down until his lips were at the shell of my ear.

"You can't deny that you've never fantasized about this." He whispered perversely, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck.

"Stop." I choked out, the air around me becoming suffocating. The Doctor chuckled, but pulled back to stare at me, with a wicked grin. My heart beat only increased at the next words he uttered.

"But darling, I'm only exercising my rights as a husband." He explained, flicking his eyes down to the band on my finger.

My eyes widened in shock and horror, before the anger set in. And before I knew what was happening, I had shoved the Doctor away from me, causing him to stumble, before catching himself on the edge of my dresser. I was too livid to triumph over my success.

"How dare you! You aren't worthy of a title such as husband. Not anymore. And I am not your wife! Nor will I ever be! If River could see you now, she would be appalled!" I screamed, unconsciously stomping towards him. I realized too late my mistake, when the sharp crack rang around the room.

I was thrown to the floor, the strength of the hit, causing me to fly back. I clutched my cheek in agony, as an intense pain spread throughout my face. I glanced up at the Doctor in horror, trying to hold in my forming tears.

He hit me. He actually hit me. I thought, in disbelief. Your friends were right about him. He is dangerous. Oh, how I wished I had listened. I thought miserably, sniffling slightly.

The Doctor grimaced and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Oh, stop your sniveling. I barely touched you. All of you companions are so ungrateful. Believe me, there are much more extensive things I could do with these hands." He said, before a strange look glinted in his gaze.

"Maybe you're acting like this because you're lonely? Maybe I haven't given you the right attention." The Doctor purred, stepping in my direction. I scrambled back, until I found my body pressed to the bottom of my bed. The Doctor leaned down on his haunches, his intense eyes boring into mine.

"Perhaps now would be a suitable time to consummate our marriage." He grinned sinisterly, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. I tried to jump up, but his hand on my thigh prevented me from going anywhere.

"Don't worry darling. I'll be gentle." He chuckled, brushing a stray hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, as a stray tear ran down my cheek.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: By popular request, here it is! Chapter three! Enjoy….**

Needless to say, I wasn't much of a fighter.

I was roughly thrown onto the bed, the force of the toss causing me to bounce, and hit my head on the wooden headboard. I grabbed the throbbing area on the back of my skull, stars dancing in my vision. I moaned in pain, clenching my eyes shut, as nausea crept up the back of my throat.

"I haven't even worked my Timelord magic yet, and you're already moaning?" The Doctor commented, getting on the bed, and beginning to crawl towards me. My injured cranium forgotten, I hastily sat up and scrambled to get off the queen sized mattress, the rising danger of the situation causing my muscles to kick it into overdrive.

But before I could make my escape, a hand circled my bare ankle and pulled me back, accompanied by the sound of triumph from the Doctor.

"Ah, ah dearest. Can't be running off on your waiting husband now. I think you've kept me waiting long enough." He purred, softly skimming his fingertips over my legs. I shivered at the pleasant sensation, but quickly reminded myself that there was nothing pleasant about the Doctor. Not anymore. His once warm smile and childish behavior was gone, as if erased from a chalkboard, and was replaced with a darker and more sadistic personality.

I kicked my foot, hoping to rid myself of his touch, but only succeeded in getting myself into a worse position.

He was on top of me in an instant, his legs on either side of mine, and his hands pinning mine above my head. His face was close, his dark orbs boring into mine with an intensity that caused my mouth to go dry. I tried to swallow; to say something that would prevent anything the old Doctor would regret from happening, but my voice was stolen.

"Is this not simpler? Giving in to your desires? And don't try to lie to me. Only I'm allowed to do that." The Doctor leered, pressing his body up against mine. I could feel every part of him, every muscle and limb, and it petrified me, to the point where my voice found its way back to my throat.

"Stop this. This isn't you. Please Doctor, I can help yo-" I was silenced by the Doctor's lips, which had cut off any thing else I had to say.

They were warm and soft, like I'd imagined they would be, but the force with which he applied to them, made me uneasy, the intense urgency and pressure of this move suggesting something more intimate, and at a fast pace. I squirmed under him, and protested against his lips, but only received sharp nails digging into my wrist, as a response. Only when I threatened to pass out from loss of oxygen, did he come up for air.

I gasped, as fresh air invaded my lungs, coughing at the rush of oxygen filtering back in my body. The Doctor chuckled at this, smiling toothily at what he was doing to my body.

"Timelords have a longer capacity for going without air." He breathed darkly, his hair falling over his eye.

"It makes for more…fun that way." He said, emphasizing the word 'fun' by nuzzling his nose against my cheek. I quivered, hating how helpless I felt.

"And you can _help_ me by being a compliant mate. Although I do like a bit of a fight. Maybe I'll spice things up, just to make your first time more memorable." The Doctor rambled, leaning closer to my earlobe.

"You'll have to forgive me, if I get a bit rough... I get a little crazy with these sorts of things." He whispered, lightly kissing the tip of my ear.

I jerked away from him and started to twist my body, effectively freeing my legs, and kneeing the Doctor in the crotch. I thought I had seen the Doctor scary before, but after that move, I saw a terrifying side of him that made me regret ever setting eyes on that blue police box.

That's when everything got truly frightening.

His hands were all over me then, tearing and ripping at the sheer fabric of my shirt, until popped buttons scattered across the floor, leaving the upper half of my body exposed. I shivered, as a wave of cold air hit my bare skin, causing goosebumps to rise along the naked area. Every part of my body was now on full alert, every nerve prickling like a live wire.

The Doctor's eyes raked the now uncovered part of me, flashing me a toothy smile that reminded me of a famished wolf. I used my freed hands to cover my chest; blushing at the sudden bare display I was put on.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me…" The Doctor rumbled, ducking his head to place a kiss to my collarbone.

I gasped, as a tingle of electricity surged through me, leaving my fingertips and toes feeling numb. My breaths became shaky, an alien feeling drowning my senses. I felt the Doctor grin against my skin, and nip lightly at the area, drawing another breath from me.

"That a girl. Just relax…" He murmured, as he lifted his head to remove his shirt.

Once the article of cloth was removed, thick scars revealed themselves along the Doctor's chest; bright and jagged reminders of the evil deeds he had done. A tear came to my eye at the memory of all the lives he had taken, especially those of Amy and Rory.

Anger rose up in me then, fury at the Timelord flooding my veins, filling me with hidden strength. I gritted my teeth and glared daggers at the Doctor, preparing to speak my mind and even, hurt him.

"You monster! Who do you think you are? Taking and destroying whatever you want without consequences?!" I yelled with all my might.

"Well... No more. I won't let you get away with it…" I trailed off, my breath heaving from exertion.

In the blink of an eye, his hand was around my throat, crushing my windpipe. I choked at the strong force of the action, staring wide eyed at the Doctor. He leaned close to my face, until I could see the storm brewing behind his eyes.

"I am the Doctor. I have lived for thousands of years and have watched worlds burn and people die; all because of my involvement with them. I have done nothing but give my entire existence. Now it's about time I take." He growled, applying more force to my throat.

"Maybe it would best for you to go to sleep. I grow tired of your resistance. And don't worry; I'll leave a few marks for you to always know how much I truly care for you." The Doctor chuckled, squeezing my neck until I could feel blackness overcoming me.

The Tardis jolted then, throwing the Doctor off me, bringing me back to my senses. Before the Doctor could collect himself, I jumped off the bed and headed for the door, covering myself with what little scraps of clothing I had left. I bolted out the door and sprinted down the hallway, not even knowing where I was heading.

Please. Lead me somewhere safe. I mentally pleaded to the Tardis, as I turned a corner, glancing behind me to see if the Doctor was following me.

A door appeared after a moment of this thought, and I wasted no time in entering the room and locking the door behind me. My chest heaved in fear and from breathlessness, and I fell into a tall back chair, trying to calm down. I pulled my knees to my chest, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. It wasn't long before I was sobbing intensely, my body shaking from the extreme emotions. I could only think about the Doctor's hands all over me, and the horrible words he said. I stayed like that for hours, unable to cease in my outburst, until I passed out from exhaustion.

My last thought before sweet sleep took me, was that when I awoke, I would have to find a way to escape. And if I didn't, the next time I saw the Doctor, he would probably kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My throbbing temple was the first thing I became aware of.

My raw tears had long dried along my soiled cheeks, leaving my skin red and irritated. I slowly untangled my limbs from their awkward position, grimacing at the many pops that emanated from my joints.

A yawn crawled up my throat, the action bringing to my attention, that I was quite dehydrated. I whimpered at the scratchy feeling in my larynx, wishing I had a refreshing glass of H20. And as if by magic, a tall cup of said beverage appeared on a table next to my makeshift bed.

I hastily snatched the heaven sent drink, and greedily drained the glass.

Once my thirst had been quenched, I took a moment to scan my surroundings, not having the opportunity to, the day before.

Endless rows of stacked shelves covered the circular walled room, giving the library a Rapunzel's tower feeling. Mahogany tables were stretched, almost to the point of touching each side of the cavernous room. Hanging lamps cast the area in a warm glow, a glow which I had once seen in the eyes of the Doctor.

The Doctor. The dangerous reality hit me with an icy blast, my throat suddenly sucking out all the moisture I had acquired from the water. I leaned against the leather chair for support, the urge to weep overcoming me.

But I couldn't. My body was already worn ragged and I didn't know if I even had more tears to shed, or enough liquid in me to do so. I felt cold and hungry, and dirty, but most of all, I felt betrayed. The Doctor had promised me from the very beginning that he would protect me and always care for me.

Or perhaps that was just another lie. I thought dejectedly, gasping as a sudden breeze of air brushed my exposed midsection.

Once again I was back in that room with the Doctor.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the nightmare of his hands were roving over me, breaking my bubble of personal space. His full weight was pressed against me, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I drew in a shuddering breath, as the memories of what he was going to do, washed over me. My stomach churned as if I had drunk a gallon of spoiled milk, and for the first time since my meeting The Doctor, I was homesick. .

I stumbled into a nearby table, gripping the edge tightly. The Doctor's, no. The Monster's voice rang in my skull, taunting me. Filling my head with horrible images. I grasped my cranium, trying to ease the pounding I felt there.

My hand came down on the table next to me, touching something that wasn't wood.

It felt... odd. Not like any texture I'd ever touched before. It was smooth, and at first glance appeared to be made out of leather. But upon further inspection, I could see tiny grooves in the material, where tiny pale minerals were embedded. It surprised me I couldn't even feel the sharp things on my fingertips.

Must be an alien thing. I mused, noting the abnormal coloring of the covering. A covering for what though? I wondered, skimming the edges for an opening.

It only took a moment for me to find what I was looking for, and about a second for me to realize the 'thing' was in fact, a journal. And it didn't take a detective to know that the journal was The Doctor's.

I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I wanted to invade The Doctor's privacy. There was still a miniscule part of me that still had respect, and even love, for the Timelord.

A voice in my head however, reminded me of the vile things he had attempted to do to me, and how he was the sole culprit of my friends' murder.

I immediately flipped open the book, deciding that The Doctor at least owed me that much for the torment he had put me through.

I scrunched my eyes up in concentration, wondering why I couldn't read what was written, before realizing he must have written it in Gallifreyan. I huffed in exasperation, cursing my human eyes and their inability to decipher alien handwriting.

"Think you could help me out with this?" I croaked aloud, the message pointed towards the Tardis. Although I knew the Tardis was loyal to The Doctor, she had protected me thus far by giving me a temporary sanctuary.

And in an instant, I could read every word in the journal. I felt like I was seeing into The Doctor, and his emotions and feelings. It felt intimate reading his thoughts and I skimmed through it quickly, not wanting to relive my encounter and adventures with him. It hurt knowing he would probably never be the same again.

I flipped through the book, searching for anything that would be of use to me.

My hand stopped at a page where the journal entry was only a day old.

The writing seemed different on the last page. Almost like The Doctor was in a rush to write everything down. I swallowed back a feeling of uneasiness, as I read The Doctor's final words.

_Something is wrong. I can feel it. I just need more time to figure out what it is... I...I don't feel like myself lately. Lately is a stretch. I haven't been myself in a long time. I cant tell her. I wont. I can control this. I can control th_-

The words were left unfinished.

I reread the passage again to try and find any more clues to a seemingly endless puzzle, but to no avail. The journal only left me with more questions and no means of how to acquire the answers. I sighed, closing the book, and placing it back where I'd found it.

No matter who he was, I have to escape. I don't want to wait around for him to kill me. I thought, making my way to the door which separated me from death itself.

I took a deep breath, trying to still my shaking hands.

You can do this. You have to do this. There will be no mercy if you fail.

With those 'shining' words of encouragement, I tugged on the handle and whispered, " wish me luck," before I left heaven and entered into hell.

Walking the spaceship's halls felt alien. ( no pun intended) And no more than usual. The aura of the Tardis was sinister, and it put all my nerves on edge. My heart was loud in my ears, and at every sound I was flat against the wall, praying that it wasn't The Doctor.

Finally, I arrived into the Tardis console room. . Freedom was a mere few inches away, although I felt as if my escape had gone over too easily. I broke into a sprint, not caring if my footsteps were being heard. I slammed into the door, tugging on the handle as I did so.

Locked. My heart sank.

"Leaving so soon? And here I thought we were having so much fun."

_**Author's Note:**_ Dun. Dun. Dunnnnnn! And there it is everyone. A long awaited chapter of Doctor Gone Bad. This took forever to write, mainly because of that pesky thing called writer's block. But I have overcome it and I am glad to be back. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story, and welcome to any new followers. Hopefully the next chapter will come out a lot sooner. More evil Doctor in the next chapter!  
>Also...<br>**Guest:** Here's your update!  
><strong>Proudwhoviangirl:<strong> I hope this satisfies your morbid curiosity!  
><strong>LostWhovian:<strong> It only gets more intense from here!  
><strong>Boots n suits:<strong> Updated!  
><strong>The Golden Crow:<strong> I hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>cupcaki:<strong> Thank you immensely for your compliments, and I hope you stick around for the duration of this story. Here is your update!  
><strong>Skyla:<strong> Your recent comment about slapping the Doctor had me laughing uncontrollably. Everyone thinks I'm crazy now. Or more crazy. Thank you so much for your comments, and I hope you stay for awhile! Here's that update!  
><strong>Aurinaluvs12:<strong> Hello there. The Doctor is number 11, but the companion is an oc character. Thanks for your review!  
><strong>xxTheImpossibleGurrllxx:<strong> Nice name first off. Second off, I'm glad you can connect with the oc. My goal is to let the reader feel as if they are in a situation, even if the situation isn't pleasant. I hope to hear more from you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was eerily calm. And that scared me even more. At least if he was angry, I would have anticipated his actions. But with his face stoic, I could decipher nothing, although I knew The Fury of The Timelord lurked beneath the depths of his eyes. Something terrifying hid under the layers of his alien skin, waiting to tear me in two. I knew I had only gotten a glimpse of his true strength the night before.

I slowly took a breath, clenching my hands into fists to stop them from shaking. The Doctor smirked, noticing my fear.

"It is considered rude to leave one's home without first saying goodbye." He said coolly, leaning nonchalantly against the Tardis console. The action made me notice that the Doctor had reverted back to his original style of a bowtie and tweed jacket. The look brought back nightmares of the day that everything went wrong. My eyes glazed over for a moment, as fire flashed in my mind.

A loud crack startled me , causing me to jump forward. Unrelenting bullets of rain beat against the Tardis's wooden frame, the violent weather shaking the ship. What was once a pleasing sound, now turned ominous. I held my arms tightly, goosebumps rising along my arms.

The Doctor chuckled then, not hiding the fact he was undressing me with his eyes. He placed a foot in front of him, slowly allowing the tip of his tongue to roam over his lips. I felt like Little Red Riding Hood about to be devoured by the Big Bad Wolf.

The Doctor took another calculated step towards me, eliciting a blurted plea from my mouth.

"Doctor please!" I shouted, unable to stop myself.

He stopped, fixing me with an amused look. Dark locks fell in his face, giving him the appearance of a masked villain.

"Please what?" He asked, trailing his fingers along the Tardis hand railing. It looked sweet, like a caress, but I knew better than to think anything else he did anymore was gentle and caring. He peered up at me from the fringe of hair obscuring a part of his face, and the next words I uttered came out as a whimper.

" I just want to go home."

His face contorted into the visage of El Diablo himself at this statement. I gasped, startled at the sudden change, my teeth biting into my tongue without my consent. Blood filled my mouth, the iron stench making me dizzy. I closed my eyes briefly, holding in my tears of pain. I had already cried so much the night before.

He pierced me with his stare, not breaking contact as he slowly stalked down the stairs, his words cutting me like a serrated knife.

"I took you in when no one wanted you. You were nothing but a scared, broken child when I found you. You owe me_ everything." _He seethed, standing now only a few feet away from me.

I hated how right he was. I would have been dead if it hadn't been for The Doctor and his sympathetic nature. He had practically raised me by himself and taught me everything I knew. Well, him and my friends. Friends who were now, deceased. Overwhelming sadness and anger bombarded my senses, clouding my judgment. I was emotional, and didn't care about the consequences.

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for the blood and mayhem. I didn't ask for the death of the ones I loved! And I most certainly didn't ask to be your wife!" I screamed, yanking off the ring with one tug, throwing the foul metal piece at the Doctor.

The circular piece of jewelry hit the Doctor in the chest, bouncing off the tweed jacket I had once been fond of.

"That wasn't very nice." he reprimanded, clicking his tongue and wagging his finger sinisterly. I wanted to spit at him, and filled my mouth with saliva to do so.

My hands were in his grip before I could even think to breathe.

I was confused for a second, before realization set in. But by then it was too late.

Pain exploded throughout my fingers, the crackling sound of my splintering bones drowning out my previous thoughts of covering the Doctor with my dna. Black spots flashed behind my eyelids and my knees buckled, as spams racked my nerves. I made choking noises, not able to form a scream.

"Not screaming for me yet are we?" He joked crudely, running the knuckle of his free hand across my jaw bone. Bleary eyed I looked up at him, knowing how vulnerable a position I was in. The Doctor leaned down to press his lips to the shell of my ear. I shuddered at how warm it felt, bringing back to my attention how chilly I was.

"Until you learn to play nice, I'm going to take these from you." He purred sickeningly, smiling against my skin.

I wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

"From now on, you will rely solely on me now for all your needs. And I mean, all." He said suggestively, pulling back to raise an eyebrow at me.

His touch was like fire and even the slightest movement brought a painful intake of air to swipe pass my larynx.

"Doc..tor." I spoke through my teeth, trying to control my breathing.

He roughly pulled my broken phalanges closer to him, earning a cry from my lips. He put a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"No more of that Doctor nonsense. Call me Master from now on." He commanded taking in my reaction. I gaped at him, my mouth unable to form any coherent idea. He looked amused and gave me his ear as if to take pity on me.

"Go to hell." I spat, a surge of courage pushing the insult at him. He frowned, before giving my hair a sniff.

"You reek." He grimaced, forcing me to my feet. I hissed as my hands were jarred once more, sending a wave of pain washing through me. The Doctor tugged me forward, forcing me to comply as my muscles were still throbbing.

Blood roared in my ears and I feared I would pass out from the immense pain I was experiencing. The walk was short, to my relief and horror. He stopped at a door, looking back at me to grin knowingly. My heart just about dropped into my stomach. Something told me that whatever was behind that door, wasn't anything I wanted to see.

My fears proved true.

A gigantic bed was the first thing that came into my view. It was topped with a shiny material which was covered with ombre colored plants, which were scattered around the massive piece of furniture. I knew immediately where he had taken me.

"This was supposed to be our wedding bed. My present to you." He murmured, his eyes glazing over. My throat felt constricted and I longed for the safety of the library.

"But then again, we still haven't properly celebrated our honeymoon quite yet." The Doctor perked up, a smile lighting up his visage. He pulled me into the room, and threw me until my knees bumped the edge of the bed frame, the sound of the lock echoing behind me.

I braced my hands on the odd textured blanket, blinking back tears at the electric shocks that flew up my spine. I didn't have time to think of what to do next however, because the Doctor swiveled me around, effectively pinning me where I stood.

His body was pressed suffocatingly close to mine, every limb and muscle making itself known to me.

"Time to get these clothes off you." The Doctor rumbled grabbing the bottom of my torn shirt.

Or what's left of them. I thought, wishing I had the ability to claw his eyes out. I wanted to scream, to shout, to hurt the Doctor, to break down until there was nothing left of me, but I knew I wanted to live. A large part of me wanted to die, but a tiny piece still had the will to live, and if I was going to do that, I had to play by the Doctor's rules and survive. Even if that meant letting him violate me.

He undressed me slowly, letting the pads of his fingers skim along my shivering flesh. I recoiled internally, wanting to cover myself, but I knew the Doctor had taken away my only protection. He wasted no time in getting me fully exposed, unable to spare me even an ounce of dignity as his eyes degraded my body. I shivered then, unable to hide the discomfort I felt.

The Doctor smiled toothily, before putting his mouth to my collarbone and playfully biting. I jumped, then quickly reprimanded myself for giving him a reaction.

He pulled at the skin around my collarbone, no doubt leaving a mark. I felt when he pierced my tissue, as warm blood started to run down my chest. The Doctor seemed to enjoy what he had done, for he chuckled once, before lapping at the liquid with his tongue. I blushed, the act being far too sexual for my liking.

When it seemed as if he had had his fill, the Doctor raised his head to grin at me, blood still visible on the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing to say? Well that's just fine darling. I don't have you here to talk. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't speak. The sound of your voice is grating." The Doctor said, weaving his hands through my hair.

He forced his lips onto mine, making me taste my own blood. I gagged, the iron flavor disagreeing with my taste buds. The Doctor was unrelenting and only pressed himself closer to me, lowering one hand to my back. I flew into a panic. This was much worse than before. I was completely helpless and knew the Doctor would get what he wanted this time if I didn't think fast. I felt something against my leg and pulled back, gasping for air. The Doctor gave me a look of irritation and tried again to assault my lips once more.

I knew there was only one thing I could say that would stop him.

**Author's Note:** Here it is finally! The latest chapter of Doctor Gone Bad. This one was longer, because I wanted to make it up to you guys for making you wait. I hoped it satisfied that darkest part of yourselves and hopefully it wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger. I love you guys and thanks for all the support. And before I go..

**Guest:** Here is your update!

**xxTheImpossibleGurrllxx:** Thank you for the compliments, and sorry because this chapter will leave you with more suspense..

**The Skeleton In A Fez:** Your name makes me sad for some reason.. but I'm glad you liked the story. Also, I still want to slap the Doctor, especially for all the stuff he's going to do in the next chapter...

**OnceadiaryintheTardis:** Hello there! I really like your name. Also, the companion is an Oc with 11, whose past may or may not be revealed. I might just leave it up to the reader's interpretation.

**Proudwhoviangirl:** Hi! I hope future chapter wont be like that. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
